The Lost Uchiha
by JutsuTenten
Summary: The baby sister of Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke came back. Itachi is alive. Someone is out to destroy the remaining Uchihas. One can save them. Unkown of her identity, unknown of her ability. Lost, fallen, but found, and risen. NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSaku
1. Prologue

New story! Hope y'all really enjoy and most likely going to update every day and put other stories on hold. Will probably be long!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Kakashi and Tonton plushies.  
Tsunade POV I felt down today. I lost all my money, and I have to do all this paperwork before the sake. I rummaged through some ninja files. Coming across a folder labeled 'Daughter of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha', I felt weird. I didn't know they had a daughter? I opened it to find an image of a baby Tenten. Her name was, Akemi Uchiha. (A/N Ake means bright and Mi means beautiful.) She is said to be a ninja, with no death record,which means she could be alive and in this village! I called for Shizune. I can't get the fact out of my head that she looks so much like Tenten. I looked through Tenten's file. She grew up with no parents, and doesn't have a record about her clan or family. "You called, Tsunade-Sama?" "Shizune, read this." I handed her the two files. Her eyes widened when she saw them. "Tsunade-Sama, could this be-" I cut her off. "Analyze a DNA test of the blood samples of Tenten and Sasuke Uchiha. Look in cabinets 23c and 41A for their blood samples. Get it back to me as soon a possible." "Hai." She said, and scurried off to perform her duty. I stood up and looked through the window. 'Could you Tenten, be Akemi Uchiha?'  
That's the short prologue! Likes? Hate? Anyway, pretend they are around 16 or 17 and Sasuke somehow came back to the village after the war, they won, and Itachi and Neji are somehow not dead because they are needed for this story. Anyway, I will be uploading a few chapters tomorrow, hopefully more than two. REVIEW!I would love to incorporate your ideas! This story can also be found on my Wattpad accound, JutsuTenten with Konoha High Survival and others!-JutsuTenten


	2. I'm who's sister?

Hope you enjoy this part!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Tsunade POV

"Tsunade-Sama!" I heard Shizune scream. I tensed up. This is the moment, where I find out. Shizune barges in my office. I give her a questioning look. She hands me a file. "We ran a test, and well, these are the results." I take a peek in the folder. I read it again, and again. This isn't just some hallucination. Their DNA proved that they are siblings. This give me and unexpected tingle. "Shizune, get Sasuke Uchiha and Tenten in here. NOW." She saw the look on my face and raced away to find the two. 'What have we just gotten into?'

Tenten POV

"Well Neji, you won again." "Hn." Well, that's a great answer! *sarcasm* "Tenten!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Shizune running torwards me. "Yes Shizune-Sama?" "Tsunade-Sama has requested you." "Our whole team?" "No, just you." I was confused. I have never been individually requested by the hokage before. I hope everything's alright. "Hai, let's go." We walked off torward the hokage tower, Neji just standing there, but got back to training. We arrived at the tower, and to my surprise, I found Sasuke Uchiha in there as well. We weren't best friends, but I would say we were good friends.

*Flashback*

**I stood by the shinobi troops. Sasuke decided to not take revenge on the Leaf and helped us. Madara and Obito stood there, shocked. They planned to launch a missle of weapons at the Uchiha. Being the Weapons Mistress, I jumped in and blocked all of them, saving the Uchiha. He gave me a look as if to say, thanks-i-almost-got-my-ass-killed. I nodded. He treated me to lunch the next day. ***Flashback Over*

"You guys are probably unaware of why I called you in here." We both nodded. "Uchiha Sasuke, we found a file containing the information on your sister, Akemi Uchiha. Sister?

_Now I was confused. I never heard of him having a sister. What do I have to do with this? _Tsunade continued, "We have believed she is alive." _Does she want me to track her down or something? Shouldn't she have gotten Hinata or Neji, even Kiba or Shino for this? I'm not a tracker-nin. _"We ran a DNA test, and you Tenten, are the lost Akemi Uchiha." I blinked once. Then twice. "WHAT?" Sasuke and I both screamed. "I'm/she's his/my sister?'' Tsunade chuckled. "Yes, don't complain, you guys are family now, and Akemi will be moving into the Uchiha compound. And also, Akemi, you are one year younger than Sasuke, your real birthday is May 17, which happens to be in one week." I sucked it all in. _I'm Sasuke Uchiha's baby sister. I have two brothers, Sasuke and Itachi. My parents were the head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke led me out of the office. He told me to call him when I need my stuff to be moved. I waved him a thanks, and went back to the training field. How will I explain this to everyone?_

Hope y'all enjoyed it! I found out I've been spelling Mikoto wrong, I thought it was Mikito. Anyway, more chappies coming! I hope to get longer chapters


	3. Now We Know

Tenten's POV

Of course, I went back to the training field to get my mind off of things. I silently prayed for it to be empty, so I don't have to explain to anyone about the sudden call for me. I guess Lady Luck wasn't on my side today. To my dismay, I found my whole team there, along with Hinata's and Ino's. Why? They bombarded me with questions when this saw me, noticing I was gone when they came. "Tenten, are you okay?" "What did Tsunade say?" I tried to answer, but everytime I did someone just asked something new. Then I lose it. "WILL YOU LET ME ANSWER YOUR DAMN QUESTIONS AND STOP TALKING?" I yelled. Everyone gulped in fear. I took a slow breath, "I am not going on a mission. Lady Tsunade just wanted to tell me about my family, because she found out about it." I stopped there praying they wouldn't ask about it. They did. "Well? What about your family?" Ino burst out. "A-ano, (A/N Um in Japanese) I found out I was an Uchiha and is Sasuke's baby sister?" I squeaked. "You're kidding right?" "No." "WHHHAAAATT?" was everyone's reaction. I couldn't take it anymore so I just sprinted home, not knowing a certain Hyuuga was following me.

Neji POV

_'The Uchiha's sister?' _I thought while following her home. I knew she wouldn't listen, so I went to the Hokage instead. "Lady Tsunade!" I yelled. "What Neji?" "Is it true, is Tenten really an Uchiha?" She sighed. "Yes, it's true. Also, don't call her Tenten anymore. Call her Akemi, her real name. And, you might want to know her birthday is next week. Now, please tell everyone else and tell them to not disturb me. One more thing, DON'T CHARGE INTO MY OFFICE!" I saw she was in the middle of briefing a team for a mission. I muttered a small 'Gomen' and left. I went back to the training field, and to my surprise I found everyone there still waiting for me. They looked at me, waiting for an answer. "It's true, I asked the hokage herself. Her name is actually Akemi and she wants us to start calling her that. Also, her birthday is next week." I said before leaving again. I heard the murmurs of everyone discussing her birthday and identity. This is certainly a shock.

Sasuke POV

"Ne, teme! What did Tsunade baa-chan want?" "Naruto! Treat the hokage with respect!" "Itai! Sakura!" "Sakura, Naruto, shut up and let me explain." I said coolly. "I found out I have a baby sister." Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. "Well? Who is she? Is she someone we know?" "Yes. It's Tenten, or her real name, Akemi." "Tenten? Who's Tenten?" Naruto asked questionably. Sakura spoke for me. "She's the one with the buns on her head. The famous 'Weapons Mistress' for her 100% accuracy. "Oh." "Dobe." I muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT TEME?" *sigh*

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I might have another one up tonight. -JutsuTenten


	4. What's Happening?

Sorry for the late update! I want to thank these users for following my story:

**_Selena Moonlighty_**

**_Idek1998_**

**_Lavendor Queen_**

**_Reider_**

Thanks so much for following my story! Review!

Tenten POV

I ran back to my apartment and slammed my door. I took deep breaths, sucking the news in and re-thinking it. _'Am I really Akemi? Am I powerful enough to be?' _Children of the Uchiha Clan are very powerful. I mean, look at Sasuke and Itachi, my older brothers. I am the baby sister of them, daughter of the head of the clan. I don't remember anything about my past I see bits of it, but I can only recall one important one….

FLASHBACK

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" a little girl screamed, crying on the ground with a bruised ankle. Two taller figures rushed to her aide. "Imouto! What happened?" the tallest figure asked. "I fell off the twee." Was what the little 3 year old replied. He hoisted her onto her back and they walked home, with the other boy beside them. The little girl fell asleep on her brothers back. He put her to bed, and the little girl muttered, "I wove you, Sawske, Chi-Chi."

FLASHBACK OVER

"Sasuke, Itachi." I muttered. There was suddenly a knock at the door. I snapped out of my trance and rushed over to open it. I found Neji standing there. "Neji! What are you doing here?" "Tente- I mean Akemi" he fixed, using my real name. "Do you need help packing?" "Oh! I would like that! Thanks!" I opened the door wider to let him come in. Our shoulders touched, and I blushed a little.

Neji POV

I went inside her house, noticing a blush on her cheeks. I felt one coming too, but forced it back down. We packed for 2 hours, making her house filled of boxes. We were both sweaty by the time we finished. She sat down on the floor. "Phew! Thanks for helping Neji!" She stated. "Hn" was my reply. Suddenly, Akemi stood up. Her brown eyes were no longer brown, and she was floating. She then collapsed on the floor with a 'thud.' I became scared. "Akemi? Akemi!" I have never seen anything like this before. I rushed over beside her and scooped her up. I raced out the door ignoring the glances. I took her to the hokage tower and burst through the door, despite what happened last time. Tsundae gave me an angry look when she saw me barge in again. "Neji! What did I-'' she stopped when she saw me holding an unconscious Akemi. She stood up and took her from me. "I'm going to take her to the hospital, you go get Kakashi and Sasuke!" I raced out, worried of what might happen. I went over to Team 7's training grounds. They were in the middle of sparing, so I went to Kakashi who was reading his book. "Ah, Neji! What can I do for you?" He greeted. "It's Akemi. Tsunade told me to come get you and Sasuke." Kakashi bolted up. "Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled. He rushed over. "What is it?" I looked him dead in the eye and said one word. "Akemi." He got the message and got worried for his baby sister and followed us to the hospital. Please, let her be alright. She might have a new name, but she was still Tenten to me.

Love it? Hate it? No flames please. From now on Tenten is Akemi, just to make that clear. I will be writing Akemi POV instead of Tenten POV. I promise the other couples will come soon, bear with me. I also am gonna change it from ShikaTema to ShikaIno and get rid of Sa-I-no because most things will be happening in the Leaf village. Sand sibs might visit, but I'll make Temari engaged or something. I'm always incorparting fan ideas, so leave them in the reviews! BTW, Itachi is alive, they just don't know it yet. He'll come soon. I hope to update this daily, but Spring Break is ending so I'll try to. If I miss a day I will make it up with 2 the next. -JutsuTenten


	5. Suspicion and Changes

**Sasuke POV**

"Where is she? Where is Akemi Uchiha?" I roared out to the receptionist at the hospital. She saw the expression on my face. "R-room 139" she said. We raced to the room. Tsunade was inside, standing by her bed, holding a report. Akemi was hooked up to a bunch of machines. Kakashi spoke up, "Well, Lady Tsunade, what's wrong with her?" Tsunade looked troubled. "Nothing" was her only reply. Neji was outraged. "What do you mean nothing? How do you explain all of this?" "Well, she fainted for exhaustion and dehydration, but to explain her body glowing and in the air, we have no explanation for that. I remembered something that happened in the past, "I do." I finally spoke up. Their heads turned to look at me. "Well, what is it?" Neji urged. "When we were little, I don't remember it entirely correctly, I mean, I was 4, but when she was 3, we just got back from training, and she passed out on the floor and her body glowed and was in the air like Neji described. I yelled for our father, and he came rushing in, put a hand on her forehead, and muttered some kind of chant to get he to wake up." Tsunade was deep in thought, but finally spoke. "That explains it." Kakashi looked troubled. "Explains what?" "There is this legend, where once in a lifetime, an Uchiha is born and is the savior of the world, much like the Chief Toad's prophecy. When they are exhausted or dehydrated, what happens is what happened to Akemi." "Does this mean-." "Yes. Akemi Uchiha, will be the savior of what is going to happen." _The burden, of needing to save everyone and everything you love, will she be able to do it? Yes, she will. Even when she was young, I could see it in her. She will protect everyone, only she can do it, she has it in her. _I smiled faintly. I missed her so much, no one calling me to go sleep with her in the middle of the night. The feeling of no words coming to me that said, "Nii-san! Nii-san!" I will protect her with all my life. "Wait a second," I almost forgot he was here. We all looked at him for him to go on. "For her to wake up, don't we need the chant?" we all sweatdropped. "Right the chant." Neji became impatient. "Well, what is it?" "Sasuke, do you remember it?" They're asking me? Wait, yes I do. "Yes, it goes '_For life comes death, there for each other together, the crown falls, the wings rise, the one to defeat all, will bring the others demise'_." "Time to try it out then." Tsunade placed her hand on Akemi's forehead and repeated the chant. Akemi shot up, breathing heavily with beads of sweat. She looked different. She didn't look like Tenten anymore. Her eyes were onyx, her hair very dark. It hung below her breast, but above her waist, and had a curl. Streaks of red and blue was found in her hair. She looked like an Uchiha.

**Neji POV**  
I stared at her. She looked, different. I didn't care what she looked like though, I'll still love her the same way, and I'm sure her Uchiha genes just kicked it. _But, what was troubling be was all this talk about her being a savior. Will something like that really happen? And will she be the only one able to save us? What will happen to her? No matter, I'll be with her all the way, and I'm sure everyone else will too. This is Uchiha we are talking about here._

**Akemi POV**

Everyone in the room was staring at me. I didn't get it. I looked in the mirror, and was shocked at my appearance. I no longer had soft brown hair anymore. Now, it was the color of Sasuke's but with red and blue streaks. '_We look badass'._ A voice in my head said. Who got in my head? '_Who are you?'_ I replied. '_Your inner demon_,' was the answer I got back. '_Hmph, so now I have an inner demon.'_ My eyes were also different. It now had the onyx color that the Uchiha's had. It was distinguishable to tell that Sasuke and I were siblings. I felt different, like there was a huge amount of power built inside me. Everyone was silent. "Ano, so when can I leave?" I asked. Everyone snapped out of the trance. "Right! We will keep you overnight and give you another check up. You will most likely free to go tomorrow morning." Tsunade replied. I smiled in thanks. They all left, leaving me to get some rest.

**Normal POV**- Hokage's Office People Present: Tsunade, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake "It seems as if Akemi does not know of her power and of her task for the future." Tsunade stated. "Should we tell her?" Kakashi questioned. "No, it is best to remain of it as a secret. We can not go around telling her she is an Uchiha with unbelievable powers that will save the world. That will put her in danger." Tsunade paused. "Neji, Sasuke, your task is to make sure Akemi is safe and nothing unusual happens. If she starts to find out about who she is, report to me and we can have her trained to her powers. She will need help, if she has the sharingan, which is highly likely she does. We cannot tell anyone we can't trust of who she is. Simply try to cover up and not arouse suspicion. I will inform the other Kage of the situation. I will call a Kage and Clan head meeting to discuss the situation. Dimissed."Everyone left.

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! School starts tomorrow, so I will try my best to get chapters up each day. Review and follow! Sayonara!


	6. All Safe

Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday! I was so tired when I got home from school I took a snooze. Will make up for it today or tomorrow.

**Tsunade POV**

"What do you mean 'put her into lockdown'? I will not do such a thing to a shinobi of the Leaf Village!" I screamed, smashing my palms on the table. 2 minutes in to the conference and I'm already pissed. "Tsunade-hime, **(1)** I am well aware of your current situation, but it is for the best." The Tsuchikage replied. "For the best? She did nothing wrong! She will save our world, and it will be for good. It doesn't matter what people like you think!" I retorted. "Yes, it DOES! We are the Kage, our decision matters, unless we take a vote, and the other side wins." The Raikage unleashed his fury. "Fine, we will take a vote, no matter which side wins, we will end our discussion." I gave in. "Alright, all those in favor of keeping the Uchiha under surveillance and lockdown, raise your hands." to my surprise, only 2 hands were raised, the Raikage and the Tsuchikage. "All those opposed." I raised my hand along with the Kazekage, Gaara, and the Mizukage, Mei. "Looks like we won! Our discussion ends here and she will stay put like the rest of the shinobi." I bragged. The two defeated Kage frowned in defeat. The meeting was dismissed, and I left the room. I went back to my office and made some 'changes.' "Shizune, get Kakashi, Sasuke, Gai, and Akemi in here." "Hai."

***TIMESKIP 30 MINUTES***

**Normal POV**

The four ninja were brought in to Tsunade's office. "Tsunade- sama, you requested us?" a young woman with onyx eyes and vibrant hair spoke. "Hai, I have made some 'changes and decisions.' The Kage voted to not put you under surveillance and lockdown. I have decided that you will spend more time with Kakashi's team and Sasuke to put you under training." the Hokage replied to the young kunoichi. "Gai, I hope this is okay." "Hai Tsunade-Sama! It is best for our youthful flower's safety!" everyone sweat-dropped.

**(1) Hime means princess in Japanese, thus it is translated as 'Princess Tsunade.'**

I will be adding more of the bold faced numbers in the stories to explain things better. \

Also, I think there is not enough NejiTen, and the other pairings are only minor and will be shown in the future. Next chapter, I will add strong NejiTen fluff. Mwhahaha!

The dates are not stated, so Akemi's 22nd birthday will come in 2-3 chapters.

Ok, so very short chapter. I'm sorry, no flames please. I'll make next chapter longer. I will write two chapters tomorrow since I am way too exhausted to write another chapter tonight. It may be confusing, so here are the ages:

Itachi: 27 Note: Itachi and Sasuke are 5 years apart, making Akemi and Itachi 6 years since Akemi's real age it 1 year younger than Sasuke

Lee, Neji: 23

Rookie 9 + Sai: 22

Akemi (Tenten): 21

Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon: 18

REVIEW!


	7. Author's Note! Important! Please Read!

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a LONG TIME, I have been really busy and my laptop just stopped working, and I saved my work on there, so I have to restart the part I was working on. It will be a long part, and I will upload more. Thanks for understanding!


	8. Not on Hiatus! New Chap coming up!

Hey guys, I'm just saying: I am not on hiatus! I have been having terrible writers block and the STAAR tests are coming up. (its a test in Texas and you have to pass to go to the next grade) I have been working on the new chapter, so it'll be up tomorrow, and then more frequently after that. Also, in the review say what you want to happen and if I use your idea I will give you credit! You can also review random ideas and I'll write one-shots or different stories about that. Check out my Naruto Instagram tenten_weapons and Wattpad accound jutsutenten.


	9. NEJI and AKEMI DATE! Or is it?

**OMG OMG so I was writing this like SUPER LONG PART and my laptop broke down and I had like 500 words already done. L. I promised this long chappie and now it'll be over 1000 as a promise! J I am completely discarding my original chapter and writing a new one with a new idea! I hope you enjoy! \**

**Itachi POV (Dun dun dun)**

_'So, there she is. The one I've always loved and protected with my life. Who I've lived for. Her and Sasuke, my only hopes in life. Just you wait, Akemi, we will be reunited again.'_

**(A/N that was just what Itachi was thinking about. I know, short, he'll come out more later. Anywho, back to couples fluff!)**

**Third POV**

Thonk! Three kunai's hit the bulls-eye. They were thrown by none other than the 'Weapon's Mistress of Konoha' or now known as 'The Lost Uchiha.' Akemi wiped away the beads of sweat rolling down her face. She went under the shade of a tree and took out her water bottle from her backpack. She rested her head on the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes.

**Neji POV**

_'Darn, I'm late. Hiashi just had to call that meeting. I hope Akemi didn't wait too long' _I arrived at the training ground, but I couldn't find Akemi. _'Where is she? Has something happened to her? Sasuke. Sasuke will know'_ I rushed off to the Uchiha compound. I knocked on the door. "Sasuke! Where's Akemi? I didn't find her at the training grounds" He gave me a blank expression. "You didn't know? Akemi is transferred to our team." I couldn't believe it. Great, now she's gone. The only person I had a strong feeling for, gone. I'll never be able to spend a lot of time with her again. I turned around and started to walk away. Sasuke's voice rang out. "It's okay, Hyuuga. You'll spend time with her soon. She'll kill me if I don't let her. Take care." I could the smirk in his voice. I twitched my mouth up a little, in a faint smile. _'She holds feelings for me too, eh?'_

**Akemi POV**

Thwak thwak. The noise rung out in the air. '_Sigh, it's so boring being along training when you new sensei, teammates, and brother have the day off. Ha, if I was still on Team Gai, I wouldn't be alone since we all have the same break. How I miss Neji, and me not being able to spar against him. Maybe in the future I will be strong enough to defeat him. After all, I am part of the Uchiha Clan, right? Who am I talking to? It's not like anyone will respond.'_ '"Actually, your not alone." The voice rang out behind me. Kuso! I turned around, kunai in hand, seeing that its just Neji. My cheeks tint a little, and I let down my guard. Whats he doing here? "N-neji!" "Hey Akemi, I was wondering if you want to get some ramen at Ichiraku's. You look all alone." Is he asking me out? Omigod respond! "S-sure, just give me a sec." '_did I just stutter? Omg I'm turning into Hinata!' _I clean up my weapons and dry off my sweat, then Neji and I walk out of the training grounds.

**Third POV, with Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto**

"Omg! Is that Akemi and Neji?" the platinum blonde yelled. The other heads whip around to see a guy with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and black hair with red and blue streaks. (A/N like Katy Perry with pink and blue here - 2011/06/23/style/celebrity-hair/katy-perry-redhead -pictures/#1) "Yes it is!" the pink-haired kunoichi yelled. The group of five slowly crept after them, kinda stalkerish, and watch them enter Ichiraku. Together. "They're on a date!" the knucklehead suddenly realized. "This is blackmail gold." They all had evil looks on their faces. Meanwhile….

**With Neji and Akemi**

"We'll have two miso ramens please." Akemi handed her menu to Teuchi, Neji doing the same, completely oblivious of what was happening outside. "Here you go!" Ayame placed two steaming miso ramens in front of them. "You two make a great couple." She commented. Both shinobi's cheeks turned pink. "No, we're not dating, just friends." The bun haired (she has her hair in buns still, its just a different color) quickly denied. "Sure." Ayame replied, dragging out the word. The rest of the meal was silent.

**Timeskip! **

After the lunch, Akemi walked home to the Uchiha mansion. The Hyuuga, though, was quickly confronted by none other than out stalkers. "Soooooo, how was your date?" the boy blonde asked. "It was not a date." The calm Hyuuga replied. "It was a date." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Stop it already!" the girl blonde said. "Fine, if you say it wasn't, then it wasn't." but, if you squint and look closely, you can see an evil gleam in her robin eyes. "Troublesome." Who was that? Oh yeah, I forgot he was there: Shikamaru. "Clearly, it was a date. It has the three signs." He continues. "What three signs?" the Hyuuga questioned cautiously. "One, you held open the curtains for her." Check. "Two, at least someone, mistook you guys as a couple. Check, Ayame did. "Three, you paid for her meal." Drat, check. "Ahaha! So it was a date!" the guy blonde spoke again, announcing it to all of Konoha. Great, Neji's will hear about this all week. "Dobe." He silently muttered under his breath as he walked away from the group.

**Meanwhile with Akemi Uchiha**

"Ah..a! … it wa.. a d..e!" she heard while walking home. _'What the heck?'_ she thought.

**Now with Neji Hyuuga, at the compound for dinner**

"Ahh, Neji, Hinata told me you were on a date with an Uchiha?" the clan head asked his nephew. "I'm gonna kill her." He muttered. "So was it true? Was it?" a little up-to-no-good-mini-Hinata asked. "….Yes" was all he said before he ran to his room, leaving an amused Hanabi and a confused Hiashi Hyuuga in the dining room.

**That's the chap! One more coming up tomorrow! This was more of a filler, but it also sets up the next chap. It's going to be Akemi's birthday!**


	10. Akemi's Birthday! And Liplocking?

**No One's POV**

"Cake?" "Check." "Refreshments?" "Check." "Decorations?" "Check." "Ok, that's it. You guys set up the rest and the girls and I will go and take Akemi to the mall for a birthday shopping trip." Everyone went their separate ways.

**Akemi POV**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

_Ugg, who could that be at 9:00 AM? Wait, 9 AM? Crap! I have a sparring session with Neji today! That must be him! Gotta get dressed! _I rushed out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I came out and changed in to my training uniform, putting on iron a bra and underwear. You never know Hyuugas these days. I rushed to the door. "Sorry, I forget Ne-" I started but stopped when I saw it wasn't him. In front of me was Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. "H-hey guys, I'm glad you're here but I have a spar with Neji and I'm already late so see you later!" I tried dashing for it but Ino just caught me. "Oh no you're not! The session is cancelled, you're going shopping with us today! It's your birthday, so you receive the day off and be relaxed!" Right, today's my birthday. Drat. "Fine, let's get it over with." I swear I saw evil gleams in their eyes, even from little innocent Hinata. What are they planning?

**Timeskip!**

**Still Akemi POV  
**_Whew! I swear those girls are gonna kill me! My feet are not made for shopping, especially when they just drag you places. At least I have the rest of the day to myself! _

**Boy was she wrong.**

Ding dong! _Again? I swear if it is those girls again I will- _I open the door to find, not Hinata, Sakura, and Ino, but Shikamaru, Choji, and my brother, Sasuke. "Whatcha doing here guys?" "What a drag we are here to escort you somewhere." "Hn" "CHOMP CHOMP" **(Betcha can't guess who said those! Jk Jk I bet you can, review your answers!)** "Oh. Okay!" I closed the lights and went outside, locking my door._ I wondered where Sasuke went this morning, cause I didn't see him. He's been with them the whole time?_ We walked silently, them escorting me to…. **The Hyuuga Manor! Dun dun dun! **_Nevermind, I wonder what I'm doing here-_

**SURPRISE!**

I glance around the room to see all of my friends there, as well as Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. After the Chunnin exams, I bonded with Temari and we really hit it off. I can't believe they did this! Well, they have Ino and Naruto, I guess I can kind of believe it.

"Happy Birthday!" we all sang and I was drowned in gifts, and people are trying to get drunk for apple juice. Technically, we ALL can drink but then being ACTUALLY drunk can be a problem…..

"Let's play a game guys!" a way too hyper Sakura yelled. "It'll be…. SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Lord kill me now.

I drew a name from the hat. I slowly unfurl it- "Goddamit woman just open it we don't have all year!" "Shut up Naruto BAKA!" I yelled back. I just open it and just my luck, the name is Sasuke…. Jk that would be weird he's my brother… its Neji, double luck. (Note: Sarcasm) I go over, grab Neji, and shove him in the closet. We sat there for 2 minutes, then Neji turned to face me. I was confused, but he just grabbed onto my neck and ate my face. (not literally, he kissed her) I was shocked, but I kissed back. I latched myself onto Neji, and sat in his lap. With every second I deepened the kiss. He wanted entrance, and I gave it to him. His tongue roamed my mouth, searching every peak and corner. I heard them yell 6 MINUTES, so we got off each other. We wiped our mouths, and retained our position as if nothing happened. The door opened, and a bummed Ino was standing there. Neji gave me a small, tiny smile. No one will ever know. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

**Well that's the chap! I'm terrible at kissing scenes, just saying ….. I'm 11. Anyway, I decided to update! Finally! I will try to update again tomorrow as well! BYE!**


End file.
